


F-R-I-E-N-D-S

by Somethingaboutit



Series: The Raccoon and his Hegdehog [1]
Category: SKAM France
Genre: Bottom Lucas, Croatian, Drug Use, French, Hickies, Multi, Smut, Top Eliott, Underage Drinking, Weed, cute boyfriends, juuling, le gang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 08:23:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingaboutit/pseuds/Somethingaboutit
Summary: Basile runs his mouth, and Eliott loves marking Lucas’ neck.





	F-R-I-E-N-D-S

  Lucas isn’t from France, he was born im Croatia. Him and his mom moved here when he was around eleven. That is something only the Boys know, until Basile opened his big mouth.  

 

>  “Hey baby” Eliott says as he gives his boyfriend a kiss. Lucas of course kisses back, then let’s him into his house and leads him to his room. “Sup Eliott” The boys say, they sit and chat until someone asks a question-“When are you going to visit Croatia again, Lucas?” Fucking hell Basile, Lucas thought. 

  “Croatia? Why would you visit there?” Eliott questions, “Oh he grew up there-“…”Shut up, Basile!” Lucas was going to tell his boyfriend alone and when he meets his mama. “You grew up in a different country and didn’t tell me?”…”I was going to tell you when you meet my mama, Eli”…”So do you speak Croatian at home?”…”Yeah, and I have friends in Croatia, we left because of my dad”…”So I have a hot bilingual boyfriend, how did I get so lucky?” The moment was interupted by the boys groaning in discust, but lovingly as well. 

  “Its a hard language to learn so don’t ask to learn it” Lucas said, Eliott raising his eyebrows at him, almost in a ‘prove it’ way. “Tell me something in Croatian, baby” Lucas couldn’t say no, and so he did. “Želim da me sada jebeš” (I want you to fuck me now). “That was sexy, not gonna lie” Eliott said, his eyes darker than before, something only Lucas noticedy “What did you say?” Yann asked, making Lucas go red. “Ooooh something nasty, you dog!” Arthur added. 

  “I want you to fuck me” Lucas whispered to the older boy, making him go red as well. He raised his eyebrows again, meaning something that made Lucas very turned on. The boys look at one another with confusion. “Play us a Croatian song” Yann says, making Lucas roll his eyes-“Ne, ne ne ne” Lucas whines, “Im guess that means no?”…”Da”…”I don't speak Croatian!”…”Fine I’ll play a song” 

  “Its called Ti, Ti, Ti”…”Blast it”…”You guys wont understand it”…”The fuck is that? What instrument is this?” Yann asks, making Lucas roll his eyes making everyone laugh. Before the lyrics start Eliott pulls Lucas into his lap, wrapping his arms around his small waist, kissing his neck. Making the shorter one giggle. Eliott starts sucking another bruise on his boyfriends neck when he starts singing along to the song. 

  “Ti, Ti, Ti ja volim samo tebe, šta će reći ljudi, živo mi se jebe” Lucas says in a sing-songy voice. Everyone vibing with it, talking about how its a catch-y toon. When Eliott finishes the second hickey on his lovers neck he tells him to look in the mirror-

  “Eliott! How am I going to hide these!”…”You dont”…”Everyone will know what they are!”…”And everyone will know who made them” The boys were laughing at the couple, Arthur commenting on how  protective Eliott was. 

  “I want people to know that he’s mine”…”You’re the hot one in the relationship, I should be the protective one!”…”With an ass like yours, I have a right to be”…”We’re with friends stop it!” Eliott of course didn’t listen and smack the younger boys ass, making the boys groan and complain. “Alright, we’re gonna head out, bye guys” Basile said

  “Bye” Lucas says while kissing his boyfriend. Eliott let his hands roam from his back, to his behind. Grabbing it and pulling him down on the bed, causing the smaller boy to giggle. You can guess what happened next. 

  


End file.
